


Seductive

by treegyu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Short, Smut, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: A movie night turns into a night of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little short but I hope this is still good smut~ ^^

Sitting on the couch of your apartment building, with Hwasa, your girlfriend. You two were watching a dirty movie, because there was nothing else in the video rental store. You both didn’t think you wouldn’t get any feelings, but you were getting more needy by the minute. Taking some quick glances at Hwasa’s thighs, you tried to hold back your neediness and watch the movie. 

After about 7 glances at her thighs, Hwasa must have noticed you were looking. She had to have sensed your neediness, and gave you a small smile, while you were there blushing. She teasingly bent down in front of you, pretending to be looking for something.

About 3 minutes later, you were in the bedroom with her, having a long and sexy kiss. The two of you in nothing but a bra and panties. Your hand playing with her hair, and her tongue inside your mouth. It was a very loving kiss. You truly felt the emotions in this kiss. It was one of the best you ever had, but it was about to become more than that.

“Taste me.” Hwasa moans in your ear. 

A smirk spreads across your face, as you slowly get on your knees in front of her. You can see her thighs. So perfect in every possible way. The thighs anyone could fall in love with. You turn your head, as she spread her legs a bit, and allowed you to make some love marks on her. The gentle moans from her made you feel the need to do more. Gently, you massage her right thigh, and hear her sigh with happiness.

She’s wet and you smile just from noticing. You now feel more sure than ever that you really want to do this. Looking up ar her, she smiles. Her panties now off, you shyly put your head towards her center. The feeling of Hwasa to grip your hair and putting your head there a little faster, tells you she doesn’t want you to be shy.

Then, you licked her clit. You sucked it. You add one finger in her, and two when she was ready. After feeling she was ready for it, you put three. The moans from her please you, as you are also enjoying this moment. Teasing her nipple with your free hand, the sensation makes her moan louder, and you smile softly, as you enjoy the moans that escape her.

Within a few moments, you can feel her grinding against your face. The light pinches to her nipple, didn’t have her gasping your name, and you wanted to hear her say your name. What do you do? You suck her clit harder.

“(Y/N)” Hwasa gasps.

The sexy sound of her gasping your name was the best thing in the world to you. As you feel her body tense, you want her on her back. Pulling away, this tells her you want her on her back. She’s on her back within a minute, and you slid up her absolutely perfect body. You grab one of her thighs gently, kissing her lips. She was getting a taste of you as she sucks on your lips and tongue. She groans as you slide your fingers back inside her. The groans are wonderful and you start riding her thigh. 

Gasping into the kiss when you get the feeling of riding your thigh, you smiled slightly, knowing it was coming. She cried out into the kiss, but you kept riding her thigh, even tho she came first. Her body shook, and she slowly sits up. She shifts a bit so she can bite and suck your breast. One hand in her hair, the other around her waist, you then came. You rode out your orgasm as you softly moaned her name into the night. 

The both of you spent the rest of the evening in bed, with no clothes on, smiling. She strokes your hair, as you look into her beautiful eyes. The room is quiet, the two of you just there. Enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
